Rêves- Rumbelle
by Mrs. Gold
Summary: Les cauchemars hantent les nuits de Rumplestiltskin, et la peur hante ses jours... FIC TERMINEE.
1. Chapter 1

Rêves

Elle était magnifique.

Belle, vêtue d'une longue robe de dentelle et de soie blanche, était _magnifique_. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement tirés en arrière et quelques boucles chutaient sur ses épaules. Un bouquet de lys à la main, elle faisait son chemin vers l'autel, précédée de Ruby, en tenue de demoiselle d'honneur.

Rumplestiltskin devait sûrement rêver.

Belle arriva finalement à l'autel et donna la main à son futur mari. Rumplestiltskin ne pouvait pas distinguer le visage de ce dernier, mais il imaginait que c'était lui-même.

Belle murmura quelques mots d'amour à l'homme en face d'elle, puis, le curé leur ordonna de s'embrasser. Quand le mari se pencha vers Belle, Rumplestiltskin se figea. Ce n'était pas du tout lui. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme. Il était grand et musclé, brun et avait les yeux bleus. Il était beau.

Rumplestiltskin commença à paniquer. Belle embrassait l'homme, tout le monde applaudissait et Maurice finit par dire : « Enfin un Prince digne de ma fille ! »

Rumple était à demie-convaincu que ce n'était qu'un rêve -ou plutôt un cauchemar- mais il ne put s'en assurer alors il cria : « Belle ! »

Tout le monde cessa d'applaudir et se tourna vers Rumplestiltskin. Belle et son mari avaient arrêté de sourire, leurs visages étaient même remplis de dégoût et de haine.

« Que veux-tu Rumple ? » finit par demander Belle désagréablement.

-Je… je veux que tu reviennes à la maison, avec moi.

-Oh rien que ça ?! dit-elle.

Les autres commençaient à ricaner comme avant, comme lorsqu'il était le lâche du village.

-J'ai besoin de toi… murmura-t-il. Ses yeux étaient brûlants de larmes.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je viens de me marier !

-Je sais mais… je t'aime.

-Si tu m'aimais réellement, tu ne m'aurais pas rejetée, tu m'aurais sauvée du château de Regina et tu ne m'aurais pas laissée croupir vingt-huit ans dans un asile psychiatrique ! cria-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé, _je t'aime_.

-Cela ne change rien au fait que tu ne puisses pas m'offrir la vie que je mérite, et tu le sais très bien.

-Oui mais…- il était déconcentré par tous ces gens (qu'il connaissait) qui le regardait avec des sourires cruels et moqueurs- je… je pourrais changer pour toi. Je deviendrais un homme meilleur, je te le promets. Belle, je ne veux pas te perdre… encore.

-Tu ne m'as pas perdue la première fois Rumple, tu m'as rejetée.

-Je sais, je suis tellement désolé…

-Et je ne pense pas que tu puisses changer : _tu es un monstre_, et tu le seras toujours. J'ai déjà trouvé un beau prince courageux qui lui, me mérite, qui est digne de mon amour.

-Je peux te le promettre… je te mériterais.

Le mari de Belle explosa de rire et dit : « Un monstre lâche, infirme, égoïste, hideux et repoussant ne méritera jamais une belle, courageuse, douce, intelligente, _parfaite _princesse comme Belle. »

Belle lança un regard plein de tendresse à son époux.

« Sortez Bête ! » cria Maurice.

Plus le temps passait, plus les invités riaient cruellement.

« Belle, pitié… » supplia Rumplestiltskin en larmes.

Le visage de Belle affichait le même sourire moqueur que son mari. Elle finit par dire :

« Tu avais raison Rumplestiltskin : _personne, personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer_. »

Ensuite, tout devint noir. Tout ce que Rumplestiltskin entendait était les rires cruels.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Encore effrayé, il jeta quelques regards dans la chambre pour s'assurer que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Le Dark One descendit les marches des escaliers et s'installa dans le canapé du salon pour réfléchir.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Belle était revenue. Elle était vivante. Il s'en était terriblement voulu de croire aux mensonges de cette sorcière de Regina et de ne pas l'avoir sauvée.

Belle illuminait son quotidien. Mais pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr, il était fou de joie qu'elle soit de retour. Mais une autre partie de lui était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse la perdre encore.

Il n'avait tout d'abord pas cru qu'elle eût été capable de lui pardonner. Il lui avait causé tant de souffrance. N'importe quelle personne l'aurait rejeté, essayant de se venger. Mais non, Belle n'était pas « n'importe quelle personne ». Il avait eût ensuite peur qu'elle ne le quitte, ne supportant plus sa vie avec lui… une Bête. Il eût beau essayer de se convaincre qu'elle lui avait tout pardonné, qu'elle était revenue pour lui, qu'elle l'aimait, il pensait encore qu'elle ne voudrait jamais de lui.

Il finit par en conclure que ça ne durerait pas, qu'elle le quitterait, horrifiée d'avoir découvert qu'il n'était qu'un lâche, un monstre sans intérêt et qu'elle méritait beaucoup mieux.

Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand soudain, il entendit d'horribles hurlements venant de la chambre de Belle. Pris de panique, il s'élança dans les escaliers, ignorant la douleur dans sa jambe.

Arrivé dans la chambre de Belle, il la vit, toujours en train de sangloter et de crier, la tête contre l'oreiller.

Il la secoua doucement et murmura à son oreille : « Belle, réveille-toi. »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le regarda d'un air perdu pendant quelques secondes puis, se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

« C'était… tellement horrible. » dit-elle encore tremblante.

Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit Rumplestiltskin. « Tout est de ma faute. Elle ne souffrirait pas si je n'avais pas été là. » se disait-il.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes silencieuses entrelacés puis, Belle finit par dire :

« Rumple ? »

-Hmm ?

-Je me disais que… peut-être tu pourrais rester avec moi. Tu sais, j'ai été seule pendant plus de vingt-huit ans.

Il n'en revenait pas, il lui avait donné une chambre à part car il se disait qu'elle ne voudrait certainement pas être avec lui. Mais là, elle lui demandait de rester !

-Oui bien sûr mon cœur.

Ils sourirent et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Bien sûr, il était toujours un lâche et toujours un monstre mais peut-être, juste peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de changer… pour Elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais aux créateurs de Once Upon A Time !

* * *

Après une longue nuit de sommeil, sans cauchemar, Rumplestiltskin se réveilla. Il se retourna pour enlacer Belle mais, il fut pris d'une grande panique lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas là.

Il descendit en vitesse, manquant de trébucher, l'appela mais, aucune réponse.

« Elle est partie, se disait-il. Comme tout le monde, elle m'a quitté. Elle a fini par réaliser ce que j'étais, et je ne peux pas le lui reprocher. »

« Rumple ? »

Il sortit de sa rêverie et se retourna pour voir Belle.

« J'étais sur la terrasse. » dit-elle.

Elle remarqua, en l'enlaçant qu'il tremblait. Elle se redressa soudainement.

« Rumple ? Est-ce que ça va ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Je… je croyais que tu étais partie. murmura-t-il, de la crainte dans sa voix.

-Oh Rumple… jamais je ne te quitterais."

Elle l'enlaça puis, lui murmura des mots d'amour, mais il n'écoutait pas. Ses paroles étaient remplacées par des phrases dans sa tête qui lui disaient :

« Tout ça n'est qu'un rêve. Ça ne durera pas. Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'elle veut rester avec toi ? Qu'elle t'aime… pour ce que tu es ? Elle reste car elle n'a pas d'autre endroit où aller, c'est tout. Elle attend et espère toujours mieux, mais jamais tu ne changeras. Tu seras toujours une Bête indigne d'elle, de son amour. Tu finiras par la détruire, comme tous ceux que tu as aimés. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il partit à la boutique, mais était toujours bouleversé. Alors qu'il triait des affaires, la porte de la boutique claqua violemment.

« Où êtes-vous ?! » cria une voix masculine.

Rumple sortit de l'arrière-boutique et découvrit que c'était Maurice.

« Maurice ! Que voulez-vous ? demanda le Ténébreux d'un ton désagréable.

-Je veux la voir ! Vous ne nous séparerez pas éternellement, Bête !

-De qui me parlez-vous ?

-De ma fille, Belle !

-Oh… elle n'est pas ici.

-Alors, conduisez-moi à elle !

-Non Maurice, vous ne comprenez pas… elle n'est pas dans ce monde.

-Menteur.

-La malédiction ne l'a pas touchée… elle est restée là-bas.

-Tout le monde dit qu'elle est avec vous. répondit Maurice d'une voix perdue.

-Voyons, depuis quand croyez-vous aux rumeurs ? Si votre fille était là, n'aurait-elle pas cherché à vous rejoindre ?

-Je la retrouverais Dark One, quoi qu'il m'en coûte."

Et sur ce, Maurice partit.

Sur le chemin du retour, Rumplestiltskin s'en voulait. Il savait que Maurice manquait à Belle mais… il avait peur, encore. Et si Maurice lui racontait l' « incident » de la cabane ? Et s'il lui disait toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait faites ? Et s'il la convainquait de le quitter ? Il savait que ce serait mieux pour elle mais, il était toujours un égoïste, un lâche, il avait besoin d'elle.

En rentrant, il trouva un mot sur le canapé :

« Mon amour,

Ruby m'a invitée à faire un tour en ville. Je serais de retour vers 21h00. Je t'aime, Belle. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux heures.

Belle avait deux heures de retard. Elle qui était si ponctuelle…

Toutes les peurs de Rumplestiltskin ressurgissaient.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua.

Rumplestiltskin vit Belle arriver dans la cuisine, en larmes.

« Belle ?! » il s'approcha pour l'enlacer, mais il fut surpris qu'elle le repousse.

« Belle ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Espèce de menteur.

-Quoi ?! De quoi me parles-tu ?

-Depuis le début tu me mens.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu m'avais dit qu'il était resté dans l'autre monde ! Tu m'as caché qu'il était ici, mon propre père est là depuis tout ce temps ! Pourquoi Rumple ? Pourquoi ?!

-Je… il soupira. J'avais peur. J'avais peur que Maurice te dise toutes les choses horribles que j'ai faites, qu'il te convainque de partir. Je sais que tu serais bien plus heureuse sans moi mais… je suis un lâche et je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Enfin, je ne _pouvais_ pas mais je veux le meilleur pour toi. Alors pars, fuis loin du monstre."

Au lieu de cela, Belle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant de façon incontrôlable.

« Je suis désolé. murmura-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas que ça Rumple.

-Comment ?

-Mon père il… quand il a appris ma relation avec toi, il m'a… il m'a rejetée. Ça fait trente ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus Rumple !

-Oh Belle… je suis tellement, tellement désolé.

-Je sais Rumple mais… ça ne suffit pas vraiment. Il me faut du temps. Je pense que je vais aller dormir chez Ruby ce soir.

-Attends Belle… juste, penses-tu me refaire confiance ?"

Belle ne répondit pas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite ! Merci pour les commentaires, cela me fait très très plaisir !**

* * *

Le lendemain soir, après une rude journée, le Ténébreux rentra chez lui. Il entendit d'étranges bruits à l'étage. Après s'être précipité, il se rendit compte que ce n'était que Belle.

« Ah Belle, j'ai eu peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Belle se retourna, la peur visible dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Il comprit qu'elle faisait ses bagages.

« Tu… tu pars ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Je suis tellement désolée. répondit-elle. Je pensais que je pouvais… mais c'est impossible. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?! »

« T'aimer. J'ai essayé, mais je ne peux pas. »

Elle voulut quitter la pièce, mais il la retint.

« Non arrête ! Ne me touche pas ! » cria-t-elle. Sa voix était emplie de répulsion et de dégoût.

« Belle… reste… » Il sanglotait maintenant.

« Par pitié Rumple, ne me touche pas ! »

« J'ai besoin de toi… »

« Et je ne veux pas de toi ! »

Lentement, il lui lâcha le bras, puis s'effondra sur le sol, ses mains couvrant son visage. Il entendit Belle partir en courant. Il l'avait fait fuir, encore. Et tout ce qui lui restait, c'était un cœur vide… et une tasse ébréchée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M. Gold se réveilla en sursaut.

Encore un de ces maudits rêves ! Il se souvenait maintenant : Belle dormait au Granny's Dinner.

Quel imbécile il avait été. Il avait caché à Belle que son propre père était ici, à Storybrooke. Son dégoût pour lui-même le remplit immédiatement. Encore une fois, il avait été égoïste et lâche. Sa monstruosité lui avait coûté son véritable amour. Car il en était persuadé maintenant : Belle ne reviendrait pas. C'était mieux. Forcément, elle serait mieux sans une Bête dans sa vie. Il était presque… soulagé que Belle soit partie. Parce que, quand elle était auprès de lui, il avait toujours cette peur de faire quelque chose de mal, de la blesser… Maintenant il la savait en sécurité. Mais elle lui manquait tellement…

Il ne devait pas rester là enfermé. Peut-être qu'une balade nocturne lui ferait du bien ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il marchait lentement dans les rues de Storybrooke. Il repensait à son cauchemar. Belle finirait par le quitter, et il le savait.

« Rumple ? »

Il sentit une main se glisser doucement sur son épaule. En se retournant, il constata que c'était Belle.

« Belle ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question. » rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Euh… je…

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir toi non plus ?

\- Non. admit-il. Il fait froid Belle. Viens à la boutique. »

Elle hocha la tête.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois rentrés, un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

" Je suis désolée. dit soudainement Belle. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça et…

-Quoi ?! demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire tellement je suis gênée de mon comportement. J'aurais dû t'écouter au lieu de m'enfuir comme une enfant.

Ça lui déchirait le cœur. Belle s'excusait !

-Non Belle, tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû te mentir. J'ai été égoïste et lâche. Je… je suis désolé. Je comprends que tu ne me fasses plus confiance et que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

\- Quoi ? Non, je te fais confiance, c'est juste que j'aimerais te connaître un peu plus."

Non, non elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il devait la sauver maintenant.

Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, Belle s'approcha de lui et continua :

« Je t'aime. »

Ces mots faisaient tellement mal.

« Non, murmura-t-il. Personne ne le peut.

\- Voyons ne dit pas ça, tu sais que c'est faux. »

Il se recula. Il ne voulait pas faire ça, mais il le devait. D'un ton désagréable, il dit :

« Ce n'est pas faux, _Dearie_. Je sais très bien ce que je suis. Tout le monde le sait. Tu es tout simplement trop naïve pour t'en rendre compte ! Cela ne va pas se passer comme dans tes livres stupides ! Tu penses que je vais me transformer en prince charmant ? Eh bien non, Dearie, même sans malédiction, j'ai toujours été un monstre, je n'ai jamais été digne d'être aimé ! cria-t-il. Tu veux apprendre à me connaître ? Très bien ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis boiteux ? Je me suis donné un coup de masse dans la jambe car j'avais trop peur de mourir à la guerre des ogres ! Et ma femme ? Je l'ai tuée car elle avait abandonné notre fils ! Et Baelfire ? Je l'ai laissé tomber dans un tourbillon magique ! Et c'est de _ma faute _si Regina t'as enfermée pendant trois décennies, c'est moi qui l'ait rendue aussi cruelle. C'est de ma faute si tu as souffert pendant plus de vingt-huit ans ! Je suis appelé « La Bête » pour une raison Dearie ! Ne l'oublie jamais ! Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Je vais juste te faire souffrir d'avantage, comme tous les autres ! Je détruis tout ce que je touche Belle… » il ne criait plus maintenant, il sanglotait.

Il savait comment elle allait réagir : elle allait le gifler, ou partir en courant. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui.

Quand elle lui toucha l'épaule, il tressaillit de crainte. Pourtant, elle lui caressa doucement la joue avant de l'embrasser.

Après le baiser, il s'effondra dans ses bras en sanglotant de façon incontrôlable. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis il la regarda en murmurant :

« Belle, tu sais que j'ai raison. Je t'ai déjà fait du mal.

\- Ce qui me fait mal Rumple, c'est quand tu me rejettes. Je sais que tu as fait des choses horribles, mais tu n'es pas un monstre. Parce que tu as des remords ! Et aussi parce que tu m'aimes, les _vrais_ monstres ne sont pas capables d'aimer.

\- Si, les monstres peuvent aimer. C'est juste qu'ils ne peuvent pas être aimés en retour. »

« Mais moi je t'aime. »

Après tout, peut-être qu'elle l'aimait réellement.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Et peut-être qu'un monstre pouvait avoir sa fin heureuse…

* * *

**Je ne sais pas si ceci est la fin. Je préfère voir si les gens aiment. En tout cas merci de me lire ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à tous ! Cette fic n'était pas dans mes priorités, mais j'ai finalement décidé d'écrire un tout dernier chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, favs et follows, c'est toujours très encourageant.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Chapitre 4.

Elle était la plus jolie femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Milah était charmante. Cependant, sa nature était froide et désagréable. Il n'avait jamais trouvé Cora particulièrement attrayante. Mais Belle… Belle était la chose la plus magnifique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, en la regardant, ce qu'elle faisait avec lui. _Pourquoi ? _Il était mauvais, hideux, boiteux et lâche.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa chère et tendre, recroquevillée dans le fauteuil de la librairie qu'il lui avait offerte, lisant un roman de plus. Elle ne vivait plus chez lui, et avait décidé de s'installer dans le petit appartement qui se situait juste au-dessus de la bibliothèque. Ils apprenaient maintenant tous-deux à se connaître, et Rumplestiltskin s'estimait l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

Depuis deux jours, cependant, elle avait paru distraite. Elle avait de toute évidence quelque chose à lui annoncer. Il était presque sûr de savoir ce que c'était, et redoutait ce moment fatidique. Il finit par arriver.

Belle referma brusquement son livre, et, après avoir pris une légère inspiration, se leva.

« Rumple… je… j'ai quelque chose à te dire », avoua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Eh bien, ça y était. Il savait que finalement, cela arriverait bientôt. Son Véritable Amour n'avait osé lui faire face, et fixait le plancher. Avait-elle donc peur qu'il ne se fâche ? Bien sûr que non, il comprenait tout à fait qu'elle ne veuille pas rester avec une créature telle que lui. Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit soudain. Tout cela était donc définitivement fini, alors. Plus de sourires joviaux. Plus de baisers chastes dans la bibliothèque. Plus de « Je t'aime ». Plus rien de tout cela.

Mais comment lui en vouloir, alors que _tout_ était de sa faute ?

Il chancela légèrement, le poids que sa canne et ses jambes portaient devint soudain trop lourd.

« Je comprends, Belle », soupira-t-il. Cela ne devait pas être facile de quitter quelqu'un. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais quitté personne, on l'avait toujours fui avant.

Elle leva ses yeux dans un regard interrogateur.

« Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

Il y avait une telle lueur d'espoir dans son regard, que cela lui brisa le cœur. A quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Elle avait eu peur, apparemment.

« Oui, je… je suis désolé. Il vaut mieux que ça s'arrête maintenant, c'est sûr. Je voulais te remercier car… ces-derniers mois ont été les plus heureux de ma vie, avec ceux passés auprès de Baelfire. Merci… Belle. »

Sa voix s'était brisée, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit ainsi, aussi pathétique. Il avança lentement vers la sortie.

« Non ! Rumplestiltskin, attend !

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici une minute de plus. Il s'effondrerait devant elle. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand, soudain, il sentit deux mains le retenir par le bras. Péniblement, il se retourna pour faire face à la toute nouvelle bibliothécaire de Storybrooke, et, étonnamment, la seule chose qu'il vit dans ses grands yeux était des larmes.

Pourquoi ?

Elle devait être soulagée ! Pourquoi pleurer ?

« Belle, je ne…

-Non ! l'interrompit-elle. Tu vas m'écouter pour une fois ! Cette relation, nous l'avons construite à deux ! Alors tu vas arrêter de tirer des conclusions à tout ce que je dis ou fait, et tu vas me laisser parler. Je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter ! Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne : je suis ton véritable amour, je t'aime, et tu es bel et bien coincé avec moi ! Alors, voici ce que je tentais désespérément de t'expliquer : ce soir, au restaurant français, 20h00. Tu peux passer me prendre. Et non, je n'attends pas ton accord. »

Elle tourna rapidement les talons et sortit, sous le regard hébété de M. Gold.

* * *

« Non, Ruby, j'ai déjà dit 'pas trop décolleté' ! soupira Belle.

-Elle ne l'est pas ! répondit Red en fixant étrangement le tissu qu'elle tenait.

Emma se contenta de ricaner.

-Eh ! Viens nous aider toi, au lieu de rire ! s'indigna la jeune louve.

-Eh bien, commença la Sauveuse, au dernier rendez-vous que j'ai eu, qui était il y a un an, le gars m'a carrément renversé la table dessus, je ne vous serais pas d'une grande aide… »

Belle semblait plus angoissée qu'avant.

« Oh, Belle, ne t'en fais pas, M. Gold est ton Véritable Amour, après-tout, il s'en fichera pas mal de comment tu es habillée ! encouragea l'ancienne garante de caution.

-Je sais, c'est juste que… je veux que tout soit parfait. »

Red sourit à la brune :

« Bon, eh bien, de toute évidence, il n'y a rien dans ma garde-robe qui puisse te convenir ! lança-t-elle. Y aura sans doute plus de choix chez toi, Emma !

-Hein ? s'étrangla la princesse. Non, rien de plus que quelques jeans, des hauts simples, et des vestes en cuir…

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as aucune robe ? s'étonna Ruby.

-Pas vraiment, non…

-Oh, les filles ! s'exclama soudain Belle. Il y a cette boutique, à l'autre bout de la rue… »

_Cinq heures plus tard…_

« Je crois que tu es prête, Belle ! » déclara la serveuse, fière de leur travail.

La jeune femme était vêtue d'une robe bleue marine, dont les manches lui arrivaient aux coudes. Ses petits escarpins noirs l'avaient grandie de quelques centimètres. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge cerise profond, deux petites perles ornaient ses oreilles, mais le changement le plus flagrant était ses cheveux. Emma et Red l'avaient convaincue de les teindre. Toujours brune, la chevelure de la bibliothécaire était cependant plus cuivrée et intense.

Il fallait avouer qu'après vingt-huit ans passés enfermée dans une cellule, ses cheveux étaient devenus ternes, bien qu'autrefois très dorés. Ce nouveau visage lui donnait l'impression de s'affirmer, d'oublier cette partie de sa vie.

Ses deux amies se tenaient derrière elle, un sourire au visage.

« Notre brave Belle est devenue une femme, soupira Ruby. Tu penses qu'il va la demander en mariage ?

-Laisse-la tranquille, Rub' ! répliqua la Sauveuse. Elle est déjà assez angoissée comme ça.

-Mais non ! Belle, c'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais côtoyé !

-C'est vrai, répondit l'ancienne gouvernante. Mais les « rencards », comme vous les appelez, je n'en ai jamais eu. Je souhaite juste être bien pour lui. »

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un soupir. Rumplestiltskin n'était pas le seul à devoir faire face à ses insécurités. Pour Belle, il était le magicien le plus puissant de la Forêt Enchantée. Pourquoi rester avec elle, une simple humaine, qui n'avait aucun don ? Belle n'était pas de nature jalouse, pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux nombreuses femmes qu'il avait dû connaître.

Sans doute des sorcières plus belles les unes que les autres. Et qui avaient le pouvoir.

« Tu le seras », encouragea Emma.

Après une dernière accolade, les deux jeunes femmes préférèrent la laisser seule.

* * *

C'était pourtant simple. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était frapper. Il avait peur. Ridicule. Lui, le Ténébreux, avait peur de frapper à une maudite porte ! Comme un jeune adolescent boutonneux qui en pince pour la fille la plus belle du lycée ! Quel lâche pathétique il était.

Voulait-il cela ? Oui, plus que tout au monde.

Mais il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, pas encore.

_« Ce qui me fait souffrir, c'est quand tu me rejettes… » _avait-elle déclaré.

Se maudissant intérieurement, il toqua, si doucement qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle ait entendu. Pourtant, il entendit le verrou, et elle lui apparut dans toute sa splendeur.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi merveilleuse. Elle lui souriait radieusement, et il se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas, _encore_. Mais non, elle était réelle, avec lui.

Il ne pouvait même pas parler tant il était subjugué par elle.

Il se sentit soudain très laid, en comparaison. Elle représentait la jeunesse, la beauté, le bonheur, _tout_. Lui était toujours aussi vieux, aussi sinistre, aussi hideux, aussi monstrueux, aussi… eh bien, aussi _lui-même_.

Pourtant, cette-dernière n'affichait aucun rictus moqueur, ou grimace de dégoût.

« Belle… tu es… tu es… magnifique. »

La jeune femme rit avec légèreté. Il aimait tant son rire.

« Je te remercie, Rumplestiltskin. Tu es très beau, toi aussi. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Beau ? Lui ? Non, il avait sans doute mal entendu.

Il la conduisit ensuite au restaurant. Le serveur, Lumière, était le seul qui leur avait paru gentil. Partout autour, des chuchotements et des ricanements se faisaient entendre. Cela lui rappelait l'homme qu'il était autrefois. L'homme dont on riait à chaque passage, dont on imitait la boiterie avec cruauté. L'homme que l'on bousculait et humiliait constamment.

Personne n'avait plus osé se moquer de lui depuis qu'il était devenu le Ténébreux, mais ça recommençait ce soir.

Belle ne semblait plus à l'aise que lui.

« Qu'ont-ils donc ? gémit-elle. N'ont-ils jamais vu deux personnes dîner ?

-Ils sont simplement impressionnés car la plus belle femme dîne avec le monstre hideux de Storybrooke.

Cette phrase avait été conçue pour être une blague, bien qu'il y ait eu de la vérité en elle, mais Belle ne semblait pas l'apprécier.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre », répondit-elle rapidement.

Il ne pouvait réprimer le sourire qui lui venait. Elle voyait vraiment le bien en tout le monde, sa Belle. Même en lui.

Le reste du dîner passa rapidement. Sans vouloir se l'admettre, les deux étaient impatients de sortir de cet endroit, et d'être enfin seuls.

_« Comment peut-elle-même… »_

_« C'est sûrement un sort qu'il lui a jeté… »_

_« …une Bête comme lui… »_

_« Elle ne veut que sa puissance… »_

Les murmures devinrent soudain trop pour Rumplestiltskin. Ces gens avaient parfaitement le droit de le détester, mais sa Belle ne le méritait pas. Elle n'avait rien fait. Il sentait qu'il étouffait. Il ne pouvait même pas lui offrir une soirée digne d'elle. C'est alors qu'il réalisa : si elle restait avec lui, elle serait évitée, peut-être même _détestée_ partout où elle irait.

Elle devait en prendre conscience ce soir. Peut-être lui annoncerait-elle que c'était fini ? Peut-être que comme Milah, comme Cora, comme son père, comme _tout le monde_, elle ne voulait pas de lui.

De son côté, Belle, ayant décidé d'ignorer les méchancetés, tentait désespérément de parler à son Véritable Amour, mais se rétractait toujours.

Et s'il disait non ?

Après-tout, c'était dans son droit, c'était _elle_ qui avait décidé de partir.

Ils sortirent quelques instants plus tard. Tous deux se sentaient revivre, après la pression que l'on avait exercée sur eux dans le restaurant.

_« Ce rendez-vous était désastreux… » _pensa le sorcier. Cela ne l'étonnerait point si elle le fuyait, maintenant.

« Peut-on… peut-on aller chez toi ? » demanda soudain une petite voix d'un air penaud.

Elle voulait vraiment venir ? Elle ne l'abandonnait pas ?

Il acquiesça timidement et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa demeure. _« Avant, notre demeure… jusqu'à ce que je ne gâche tout. » _se rappela tristement l'antiquaire.

Cette maison avait manqué à Belle. Elle lui rappelait vaguement le Dark Castle. Cet endroit lui procurait de la chaleur et un sentiment de sécurité. Tout comme Rumplestiltskin.

« Je suis désolée pour ce soir, commença-t-elle. Le restaurant français n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue…

-Belle, la coupa-t-il, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est de ma faute. »

Il n'avait pu cacher le tremblement dans sa voix, et la jeune femme sentit son cœur se briser. Il avait l'air tellement coupable, tellement honteux…

« Non Rumple, non, ça ne l'est pas. Ce n'est pas _toujours_ de ta faute. Pourquoi te rabaisses-tu autant ?

Cette dernière question avait été prononcée avec douceur, et elle s'était approchée de lui, lentement.

-Parce que c'est ce que je mérite, avoua-t-il. Je t'aime Belle, je t'aime vraiment. Mais je suis un lâche j'ai peur. Peur qu'un jour tu te réveilles et que tu réalises ce que je suis vraiment… personne ne te blâmerait. Je sais que le mieux serait de te laisser partir, mais je suis trop égoïste pour cela.

-Et si je veux rester ? questionna-t-elle, la voix rauque. Si je revenais ici, avec toi ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, sidéré par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette femme était-elle si bonne envers lui, après tout ce qu'il avait fait ?

Elle était désormais devant lui, et tandis que leur visage se touchait, il murmura :

«Ne pars pas, Belle.

-Je reste, Rumple. »

Succombant au désire qui les accablait, ils finirent par s'embrasser. Jamais Belle ne l'avait embrassé pareillement. Jamais avec autant de passion. Il n'était pas assez fort pour résister.

Il poussa un grognement et répondit lui aussi, avec toute l'envie qu'il avait. Il espérait seulement ne pas la dégoûter… Ils finirent par monter à sa chambre.

« Es-tu sûre, Belle ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle avait commencé à déboutonner sa chemise. Es-tu sûre de vouloir voir… cela ?

-Je n'ai jamais été plus sûre, sourit-elle. Je suis prête. »

* * *

_4 ans plus tard…_

« Alors, papa, ça fait six mois que tu m'en parles, vas-tu enfin te décider ?

-Neal, laisse-le tranquille ! Je te rappelle que tu as mis du temps aussi, avec moi ! réprimanda Emma Cassidy, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je sais, Bae », soupira Rumplestiltskin.

Depuis qu'ils étaient retournés à la forêt enchantée, le Ténébreux avait acquis une belle bague, dont la pierre, d'un jaune doré, brillait intensément.

« Elle serait folle de refuser avec un diamant pareil… remarqua Red.

-Rub' ! s'exclama la Sauveuse, tu es incorrigible ! »

La jeune louve prit une mine boudeuse, mais le jeune médecin assis à côté d'elle lui sourit en murmurant :

« Moi, je t'aime comme tu es. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, elle fut coupée par Belle qui entrait, un plateau à la main.

« Voici ! déclara-t-elle, fière de son travail. Faites attention, c'est brûlant. »

En voyant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui, le sorcier sourit. Son fils était de retour, et ce, avec sa charmante épouse, Mlle Swan. Il avait réussi à le pardonner pour la lâcheté dont il avait fait preuve. Henry n'était pas ici ce soir, mais avec son autre mère et Robin. Ruby Lucas, une des amies les plus proches de Belle, s'était jointe à eux, en compagnie de son cher et tendre, le Docteur Whale. C'était drôle de se dire qu'en si peu de temps, tout pouvait changer.

Quatre ans étaient passés depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Mais elle n'était que plus belle, et toujours là. Il lui arrivait encore de se demander pourquoi, bien qu'il réussissait à faire taire ses vieilles insécurités. Elle était son Véritable Amour, après-tout, elle avait brisé sa malédiction.

Leurs amis s'éclipsèrent bientôt, et ils se firent face.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Rumple ? s'inquiéta son Ame Sœur, tu agis bizarrement ces-derniers temps. »

C'était le moment où jamais.

« Je veux te demander quelque chose, Belle, déclara-t-il.

Elle le poussa à continuer.

-Je t'aime, commença-t-il. Tu as toujours vu le bon en moi, même quand il n'y en avait pas. Tu n'as jamais été dégoûtée. Tu n'as jamais ri. Tu es la femme la plus douce, la plus drôle, la plus magnifique de toute la Forêt Enchantée. Il m'arrive encore de me demander pourquoi tu restes avec quelqu'un comme moi. Mais ta foi inébranlable ne me fait plus douter, désormais. C'est pour ça que je te le demande, Belle, accepterais-tu de m'épouser. »

Il avait sorti la bague d'une de ses poches, et l'ancienne princesse avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh ! Oui ! Oui, Rumple, je veux t'épouser ! »

Elle s'était jetée sur lui, et ils se serrèrent désespérément pendant de longues minutes. Les sanglots de sa fiancée retentirent plus fort.

« Belle ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste que… j'ai appris une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui.

Elle se recula pour lui faire face :

-Je suis enceinte, Rumple ! »

Ce n'était pas un rêve, cette fois. C'était la réalité.

Fin.

* * *

**Eh bien, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit commentaire de rien du tout, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est encourageant. :)**

**Un dernier mot concernant les événements abominables de mercredi : Nous sommes tous Charlie.**


End file.
